A large code item will become very complicated and repetitive if it needs to be recompiled, packaged, tested every time, as a process script engine, ant is used for calling program automatically to complete the compilation, packaging, testing of the project and so on.
At present, in the Android system, as a mainstream packaging tool of Android applications, Ant does not support well for multi-plug-in applications, each of the plug-ins always needs to be compiled manually and needs to integrate a main project of the multi-plug-in, which resulting in the entire ant package is slow and inefficient.